Tj's World
This article is about the TV show. You may be looking for the ''[[Tj's World (video game)|''video game]]. ''Tj's World ''is an American animated television series created by TjsWorld2011 and Ntpockets. The show first premiered on Nickelodeon on June 12, 1999 with the episode "Pilot", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. TjsWorld2011 first conceived the show in late 1993 with his idea of "building a whole world" around his two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater, early versions of the main characters. However, in 1995, changes were made to both characters, and he soon made more characters in the universe. The characters first appeared on Nickelodeon's the Oh Yeah! Cartoons show in August 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in June 1999. The success of the show's premiere helped three spin-off series get made, titled Ccmater2, which premiered on June 24, 2000 and focuses on Ccmater2 and his other friend Mumsgirl99, Tj's World Kids, which premiered in 2002, and See Tj Run, which premiered in 2007 and finished its run in late 2012, as well as two feature films, Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie and Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension. A third film is currently being produced, titled Tj's World: Modem Mayhem, which will be released in the summer of 2013. On November 23, 2012, TjsWorld2011 stated that the show's seventeenth season, scheduled to air in 2015 will be the show's final season and will end with the episode "Tj and Cc Leave...for a Year" so that he and his crew may focus on his now-upcoming series, Mark and Kate. The show is currently nearing the end of its fourteenth season and entering its fifteenth season which will begin in February 2013. Development The show was first concieved by TjsWorld2011, then an animator at Collingtoons in the office of Ntpockets in 1993. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater. They didn't look exactly like how they look today. But when the year 1995 came, a few changes were made to both characters. Soon after, TjsWorld2011 had come up with more characters, including Agentpeddle, IronInforcer, Peace Girl, SpawnColor and more. Tj's World ''first appeared on August 16, 1998 on the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons show. That year, TjsWorld2011 submitted an email to the producers at his company, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. In 1999, Klasky Csupo and TjsWorld2011 Entertianment adapted Tj's World ''into a half-hour television series on Nickelodeon. The series was originally set to premiere in March of 1999 with the pilot they showed to Nickelodeon earlier that year, ''Tj Reveals A Secret, but the episode was declined to be used by Nickelodeon (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2001). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on June 12, 1999. Premise The show takes place in the fictional city/neighborhood of 123 Tj's World, where Tjdrum and his roommate, Ccmater2, along with Tjdrum's sister Peace Girl have some adventures along Tjdrum and Ccmater2's other friends, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer; sometimes they also might battle their enemies, Santed Sailor, Jtmurd, Bob Beanson, Gree Guy and others. Broadcast The show has been picked up for 17 seasons on Nickelodeon. The list of episodes are as follows: List of episodes Films Paramount Pictures, in association with Nickelodeon Movies produced ''Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie'', a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how the boys accidentally forget SpawnColor's birthday, so they have to find him to make it up to him. A sequel to the film, ''Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension'', was released on July 4, 2007, and tells about how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 accidentally find out that Agentpeddle is a secret agent and how they have to stop the Santed Sailor of the 2nd Dimension's robots before they take over our world. In October 2007, TjsWorld2011 confirmed that TjsWorld2011 Pictures was planning a reboot of the series, titled Tj's World, set for release in 2014, but it was cancelled in August 2012 because the film had a similar plot to ''Hey Arnold! The Movie'', yet another Nickelodeon film. However, it was announced that they were planning a third Tj's World ''film, titled [[Tj's World: Modem Mayhem|''Tj's World: Modem Mayhem]], which centers around how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 get sucked into the internet, therefore meeting puffed-selves MJ and Kirby, but little do they know that they have started a war. The film was originally scheduled to be released on May 17, 2013 but was changed to June 5, 2013 to avoid competition with Star Trek Into Darkness, another Paramount film, and finally to June 26, 2013. Video games Main article: ''List of video games'' A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been ''Tj's World Rally 2'', released in 2011. Trivia *Hundreds of characters from different shows have made cameo appearances in various episodes. Among these include Dipper and Mabel from ''Gravity Falls'', Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick from South Park ''(from 1999 to 2013 all of the boys have been featured, and from 2013 to the present just Cartman), Bloo from [[Wikipedia:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]], Little Guy and Dr. Beanson from Greeny Phatom, Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, and others''. '' See also *Tj's World at the Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki *The credits song